young blood
by Kindred01
Summary: Vampires are after Stiles because of his blood and they are falling over each other.
1. Chapter 1

A dark figure walked under the hang branch, to the waiting man on the hill top. The man turned to look at the long brown hair woman who smiled at him "What have you found out?" The man asked, the woman leaned on a tress trunk and looked at him as she cleaned her nails

"The blood is a male teen, he still goes to High school has a hyper problem, his mum died when he was a kid and his dad is the local sheriff." She said

"Crap really the sheriff's kid?" The man asked, she grinned at him

"Not the only problem." She told him, he looked at her waiting for her to talk "He hangs out with the local wolf pack and hunters, so Albus what are you going to do?" she asked

"I don't know all I know is we need to get this blood before another claim him." he ran his fingers though his blonde hair "Have the wolves claimed him?"

"Not yet but it will only be a matter of time." She told him

"We have to get to him." Albus said looking down into the half asleep town.

The light lit up the small town, the vampire looked around at his company "Did they smell you?"

"Yes, the blood his best friends with the true alpha and he knows the Hales." She said, Albus rolled his eyes and looked back out over the town "I need to know how close the wolves were to him, so I sunk into the blood's room…" The blonde man looked back at her "His dad was at work." she tells him "Any way the wolves flipped out the moment they entered the house."

"You fool Christina now they are going to stick to him like glue!" He yelled at her as she looked at him and frowned

"We need to know how close he was to the pack!" she hissed at him.

"And if I was you two I would leave while you still have your teeth in your head." Came he voice behind them, both Albus and Christina jumped and turned to see a wolf walking out from the shadows

"How did you sneak up on us?" The brunette growled at him showing her fangs, the older looking man that was standing before them smirked as he flashed his blue eyes at him

"That isn't as important as all the wolves after your blood is it?" He tells him

"This is none of your business!" Albus hissed at him

"Isn't it? That boy your after is mine and I'm not about to let a bunch of blood sucker take him because his blood is sweet!" He mocked

"You one wolf!" Albus said

"But I can easily call the others." He smirked watched the two vampires look at each other

"We will leave for now but we will be back." The blonde male told him

"And I will ripe your throat out." Peter told them as he watched them run off, Peter chuckled to himself "Typical vampires all cowards." He said to himself as he picked up the dropped photo the vampire's dropped he looked at the photo of the teen they were talking about "Oh Stiles how do you get stuck in the problems."


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles brought the bat down on the vampire's head, over and over again until Derek placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder to stop him, the teen spun around and looked at him "Stiles it's okay It's just me." The wolf said

"D...Derek?" The teen whispered in shock at the wolf, Derek nodded and took the bat out of Stiles' hands and pulled the teen into his arms he let the teen cry into his arms as he picked him up and carried him out of the woods and onto the road where he was stood by waiting.

Cora watched as her brought carried the crying teen up the embankment "Vampires?" She asked, Derek nodded

"Drive the car back to the loft Cora I will take Stiles home." She caught the keys he threw and she nodded slipping into the driver's seat and took off. Derek carried Stiles over to the jeep and put him in on the passenger's side before getting to the driver's side himself "Stiles did they bite you?" he asked, the teen nodded

"Did you drink their blood?" Stiles shook his head in response as Derek picked up a cloth he found in the back and turned to Stiles and stated wiping the blood off Stiles face. "Good, I will take you to see Deaton okay." Derek tells him as Stiles stare blankly at him.

Derek helped Stiles into Deaton's back room, both Scott and the vet turned to see Derek walk in with Stiles who had passed out in Derek's arm. "Derek?" Scott asked "What the hell happen?" the teen asked as Derek placed Stiles onto the metal table

"Vampires." Derek said

"Vampires? But Peter said he took care of that?" Scott said, the older wolf looked at him as if to say 'like hell he did'

"Did he drink from them?" The vet asked

"No." Derek said "But the bite looks messy." He told him, Deaton nodded as he cleaned the bite on Stiles shoulder

"It is, could have been a new born vampire hasn't yet learnt to feed right or…"

"Or?" Scott asked as he moved closer to Stiles and winced at the smell that was coming off Stiles

"Or there is something about Stiles' blood." Deaton said looking up at them, Derek frowned

"You're talking about The Blood." Derek said, the vet nodded as he poured something over Stiles bite, it smoked a little but then disappeared

"What is The blood?" Scott asked

"The Blood is the perfect blood for vampires the smell and taste drives them almost insane, they will do anything to get the being that holds it. They will keep the person alive as long as they want to." The vet told them

"I heard they tied to breed them." Derek said, Scott jumped and looked at them

"You're joking?" Scott asked "They ...?" Derek looked at Scott "They would do that to Stiles?"

"Yes, if it means more blood like his."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles slept in Derek's arm, both him and Scott had been having a debate for most of the night about Scott biting Stiles, Derek thinks he should it will stop the vampires from coming after him and Scott say one it's up to stays and two it could kill him. Peter was no help so whatever and was really getting on Derek's last nerves "It's not going to be enough just to bite him Derek someone has to claim him to."

"Peter you not screwing him!" Derek growled, everyone else in the room stopped and looked at Peter who just shrugged

"Touch him you die." Lydia said as she looked down at her nails now all eyes turned to her.

Albus was pissed, he paced the floor of the house that he and Christina took the blonde man kicked the chair into the wall braking it into pieces "Will you stop!" Christina growled "You getting your knickers in a twist won't help us." She hissed

"While we're stuck here other vampires are after our blood!" He growled t her

"That blood had gotten to you hasn't it?" The brunette said standing up and walking closer to him, she cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips "Soon the blood will be ours and no one will take him from us." She told him

"How are you so calm?" He asked her

"I have had something to eat." She said moving a side to show the owners of the house on the floor tied up and still hardly moving "No eat Mr. Grumpy gills." She slapped his cheek "No eat up; we have to plan to get our blood away from those mutts."

Week later

It's been a week since the vampire's attacked Stiles and the teen was jumpy and spent most of the day wearing Derek's leather jacket. When he was told what the vampire's want with him he went really quiet which worried a lot of people who knew Stiles, Derek told him he just has to stay close to a wolf and hopefully they will go away Stiles wasn't so convinced epically as a vampire had broken in to his home and waited for him to returned if it wasn't for John and Chris walking though the front door they wouldn't have know a vampire have broken in, well unless the wolves were with Stiles.

In school Stiles sat there listening to the teacher brattle on about something to do with poems he thinks, but really he was in maths class and not listening, he was thinking about how really fucked he is with the vampires was to keep him as a perpetually snack box, Peter had offer to bite him but the way Derek flipped out about the whole wrist and hip thing he wondered if it's important where you bite someone…and to a number of things I need to ask Derek …he thought as he rubbed his eye "Stiles?" Scott called to him "Stiles?" The teen jumped and looked up at him with wide eye

"W...What?"

"Class is over." Alison said as she stood next to Scott, looking around the room Stiles saw it was empty and sighed and pinched the bridged of his nose

"Yeah sorry didn't sleep well." He said

"Stiles you have Cora living in your spare room you have either me or Isaac around you house to make sure that your house reeks of werewolves you should be okay." Scott smiled at him; Stiles gave him a very weak smile at him.

Later Stiles went to Derek's loft "Derek you here?" He called out as he walked, he see the shirtless wolf wander down the stairs and looked at him as he towelled dry his hair

"What's up?" He asked as the teen stood there looking stun

"Umm what?" Stiles asked "Oh I want to ask you something?" He said eyeing the wolf's chest

"What about?" Derek asks as he picks up a black shirt on, shaking his head Stiles sat on the sofa handed Derek his Jacket, the wolf tilts his head and looked at him

"It lost it smell." He said with a blush, Derek smirked and took the jacket and walked over to coat rack and picked up another coat and hung the other one back up. He walked back over to the teen and handed him another jacket

"Here." He said as he felt the teen's hand take the coat from him and then he sits down next to him "So what is it? What's Wrong Stiles?" He asked as he touched his knee making him jump

"Will the bite kill me?"

"No." Derek said as he turned to look at him

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because the same blood that had the vampires all going nuts will make you a wolf." Derek said looking at him as he touched the scar on Stiles neck the teen looked up at him and then rested his head on Derek's shoulders

"Then I want the bite."


	4. Chapter 4

Scott looked between the two "I'm sorry what?" Scott asked, Stile looked a little shamed at what he was asking but still looked up at Scott and looked at him with wide eyes

"I want the bite, Derek says that the blood that those vampires want will make me a wolf and not kill me." He said, Scott snapped his head to Derek eyeing him up

"Are you insane?" Scott asked

"What if it keeps those blood suckers away then…"

"Derek?"

"Scott shut up for a moment please, I have bloody vampires wanting to use me as a snack, I do have very little choice here?" Stiles said standing up

"You always have a choice!" Scott said

"No." He said "Not anymore." Stiles said as he looked at him and touched his shoulder "Please Scott you are the only I can go to for this." He said, the dark hair wolf sighed

"Can I think about it, please? You always wanted to stay human and with this vampire thing…"

"I know I am letting fear win here Scott, I'm not blind." He gave him a small smile "I will let you think on it, but don't take too long." Stiles said as he walked over the sofa and picked up his back

"Where are you going?"

"Got to met Danny." Stiles said with a smile

"Why?" Derek growled as he looked at Stiles, the teen smirked at Derek and turned to look at the wolf

"Naww Mr sour have you gone green." Stiles smiled, Derek looked at him and frowned and then kissed him before walking out the room, leaving Scott and Derek shocked

"Why did I feel like that was a good bye kiss?" Derek asked, Scott looked at Derek

"You don't think he will go to the vampires?"

"No."

After Stiles was finished doing his home work with Danny, he drove to his house where he saw his dad's police car was parked, getting out he walked up to the front door and walked in "Hey dad." He called out

"Hey how was your day?" He asked

"Ummm let's see School was shut and still have vampires after me but otherwise I'm fine." He smiled, John gave him a look

"Don't smart mouth me."

"Sorry dad it's kind of my thing?" He said with a weak smile as he walked into kitchen "So what do you want for dinner." He asked, John was worried as he watched out him pull something from the cupboards

"Stiles you got me worried." The teen looked at him

"Sorry I'm just haven't been sleeping." He said

"I've notice." He said touching his shoulder, Stiles smiled at him "How about a take away?"

"Daaaad." Stiles said as he moved back towards the cupboards "Where she wolf?"

"She in the bathroom and not that I don't mind her staying here but how long for?" Stiles looked at his dad and smirked

"She unnerves you doesn't she?" Stiles asks him as he walked to the freezer and pulls out a pack of frozen meat

"A little, have to keep the beer belly sucked in." Both Stiles and John laughed

"You do any way when Mellissa is around." He said cheekily earning him a light tap on the back of his head.

Later that night Albus walked up to Stiles' house and stood there watching the house, the Sheriff was home and he could tell that there were two wolves near by the house and a hunter. Walking down the street a little he turned to see Christina a little down the road, she smiled at him and the then ran towards the first werewolf and tackle him to the ground "Hello cutie!" She said as he bites the blonde wolf on the neck.

Stiles open the front of the house with his dad following behind when they heard Isaac scream. Stiles ran down the road after he sees Chris "Stiles get back here!" John yelled out as he grabbed his gun and ran after his son. Albus watched from a far in the shadows as he watched another wolf that he didn't notice run up to Christina and pull her off throwing her against the tree.

Christina hissed at Derek and bit his hand, but Derek pushed his fist into her mouth breaking her jaw, she let out a bloody scream as Derek pulled his fist back and shook his hand "He's my mate not yours!" Derek growled at her before slicing her throat open. Every stood there in silence as they watched the blood drip from Derek's finger tips

"Stiles!" Isaac winced; all eyes turned to the injured wolf and found Stiles to be missing

"Where is my son?" John asked as he looked around the street, Scott moved to Isaac and help him up

"What happen?" Scott asked the blonde

"I...I don't know he was helping me and then there was a man and and and then they were gone?"


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles woke up to a small white room, he looked around and felt fear kick in it was as big a broom closet, standing up he found that he was without shoes and socks, his belt was missing it was like he was in the loony bin. He moved the wall there he could see the outline of the door, he started to tap the door with the palm of his hand and he started banging on the door screaming to be let out as panic took over him.

Albus walks out from the bathroom wearing on his jeans; his body was covered in tattoos his hair dripping with water, he smirked as he turned to the make shift cell he walked up to the cell and looked there sniffing along the seam of the door picking up on the scent of fear and panic coming though the door. Unlocking the door pulls the door open and stood there looking at the teen in front of him "Hello there beautiful." He grinned, Stiles backs away from the door

"Let me go!" He growled

"I hardly think do Blood you are here to stay, if you how ever behave you may be allowed to leave the house." Albus chuckled as he walked into the room.

"Behave? Behave I will fight you!" Stiles yelled

"I expect you will for a while and then you will slowly submit to me, it will be a lot easier if you just give in now my blood."

Stiles lashed out at the vampire and tried to punch him and scratched him but Albus grabbed his arm and twisted his arm around his back and pushed Stiles face first against the wall "But of course you would fight been around wolves to long haven't you." Albus growls as he licks along Stiles' neck feeling his pulse beat fast under his skin "You have no idea how wonderful you smell." Albus said

"If you're going to kill me just kill me don't mess about with me!" Stiles yelled, chuckling the vampire rubbed his crotch against Stiles jean covered back side. His eyes widen as he felt the bulge rub up and down his clothed backside

"No why would I want to do that?" Albus purred as he pushed Stiles jean's down over his backside "When I can have you any way I want!" He told him as Stiles now felt the vampire's naked erection moving in between the his arse cheek, and then Stiles felt the fangs slice though 7 layers of skin into his neck as he started feeding while moving his hips forcing his cock to slide his bum cheek, he let out a scream of pain as he felt the fangs skin deeper into his skin.

Albus moved his hips quicker, he would like nothing more than to take the boy now but he wanted to wait he wanted Stiles to enjoy the bite before he took him but covering his backside in his cum would be a nice sight. It didn't last long the vampire came over stiles back and arse as he pulled his fangs free from the teen's throat. Stiles fell to the floor in a slump he felt weak all over, the vampire walked out the room and came back a moment later and cleaned the cum of Stiles back and then pulled the teen's jeans up and them started to put a bandage around the teen's neck "The bite will be raw for a couple of days but it will clear up, here some water and food." He said as he got up and walked back out the door locking it shut again.

Albus walks back into the bed room with a smile on his face as he flapped onto the bed; there were still traces of that beautiful blood around his mouth. He knew sun rise would be up soon and he would have hunkered down for the day and with his full he was happy enough to sleep. He got up and walked to the half boarded up window and looked outside he worried that those damn wolves will come after him and take his blood away, he couldn't let that happen if they scratched him or bite him that's it his blood as in pure.

Derek paced the floor; with Isaac out of action they were limited on wolves power, (Lot better than man power) John came into back into the house and stood there looking at the two wolves standing "What are the chances that that your bite will kill me?" John asked

"About 50/50." Derek said "Oh no you can't if it kills you…"

"No buts give me the damn bite."


	6. Chapter 6

Chris took John aside after he said the whole thing about taking the bite, John frowned as he stood outside with the hunter "You're not going to change my mind." John said, Chris looked at him blankly

"You know what risk your taking? If the bite doesn't take it will kill you." Chris said "It' not a quick painless death it's painful and it could take hours maybe even days …"

"Chris my son had been kidnapped by a vampire, tell me you know where he is, tell me that you know where this blood sucker took my son and I will not take the bite." They stood there in the low light of the morning looking at each other "That is what I thought; I will take my chances with the bite." He said walking back inside

"Umm John?" Chris called out as he pointed to a man across the road.

The Sheriff turned his head to see Soctt's dad standing there looking at them, really not in a good mood John just turned to him "What do you want?" He asked

"I want to know what is going on. People are dropping like flies and for some god forsaken reason it has something to do with your son and mine and the bunch of delinquents that always seem to be around where a body shows up!" He yelled making the wolves inside walk out

"Dad just go." Scott said

"Scott I just want to know what is going on; your mother seems to know!"

"Because she's there, she always been there I can trust her not to make life more difficult than it all ready is!" Scott said, his dad looked hurt and then stood there and pulled his gun out "Put that away Dad we don't have time for this Stiles is…" Derek growled and John gave Scott a look

"Stiles is what?" His dad asked, John looked back at him

"He's been kidnapped by the same person or persons who have been slicing people's throats." John said "Now if you done I have to go." John said as he walked back inside Derek following behind him.

"What?" Scott looked back at his dad before Peter whispered in to Scott's ear, the teen kept his eyes on his dad's gun that was lowered but still in his hand

"Just show him and get it over with." Peter said as he walked back inside

"Scott what is going on?"

Stiles laid in the cell he open his eyes and looked at the blank white wall before he sat up, the teen hissed at the pain in arm and neck as he sat with his back flat against the wall, he moved his hand to his neck and felt the bandage around his neck and sighed he moved and picked up the bottle of water and started drinking, his throat was raw from screaming and dry. His clothes were a mess covered in his blood and other things he didn't want to think about, he closed his eyes and hoped that Derek and the others will find him soon before the vampire decides that he wanted more than a rub, just that thought made him shudder.

Albus stood looking out the window trying not to get the sun on his skin, he saw the elder hunter wonder up and down the street watching the houses. Albus hoped he won't notice anything wrong but the house is has been quiet silent for weeks and people tend to notice when their neighbours are missing and the stack of phone messages asking 'why are not you not in work' or 'where are you I'm worry about you!' He hears prisoner move about he looks away towards the door before looking back outside to see the hunter was gone. "Thank god." He whispered as he moves away from the window.

Christ stood looking at the house, he just looks at it when Alison walks up to him "What is it?" She asked, running his hands though over his head he looks back at her

"What is wrong with this house?" Christ said as he moved away from the house, Alison follows him and watches the house

"No one seems to be home." She said

"Right, the curtain's are drawn letters are piling up."

"So they are on holiday?" Alison said looking back at the house

"I don't think so, I know these people Carl is a ex-hunter, I think our vampire is in there." Chris said as he walked back to his car.

The vampire thinks he should move soon, it's was still dangerous to be in a town with werewolves that want to kill him for kidnapping their human. He moved towards the cell door and leaned against it breathing in Stiles scent, it left him aching that smell his taste was wonderful something he hasn't tasted in years, licking his lips he unlocked the door and looked at his prize.

The teen looked up at him the bottle of water to his lips "No." Stiles said back up as far as he could, Albus tilted his head and smiled

"You make it sound like you have a choice?" The brunette said as he walked in and pulled Stiles out of the room and into the bed room

"GET OFF ME!" Stiles screamed as he was pulled into the bed, the vampire moved away and stood there looking at him over his shoulder

"Stay!" He said with a growl as he started to walk out the room, Stiles wanted to fight back he wanted to get off the bed and make a run for it but he found he couldn't move, Albus walks back into the room and stood there looking at him "Amazing thing about the vampire's bite they kind of tie the donor to the vampire or in this case the pet to the master." He chuckled seeing Stiles horrifying looking "Now come on is it so hard for you to give yourself to me, you're willing to spared your legs for that flea bag." He said

"What I am willing to do with Derek or any other wolves is my business not yours!" Stiles snapped "And you can't make me do anything I don't want to DO!" Stiles screamed finding that he was now standing on the bed

"How did you…?" The vampire gasped as the teen looked towards the door and then to the window "Don't even think about it!" Albus growled as he seems to know what the teen was thinking.

Stiles jumped off the bed to the window and pulled the curtains open wide letting in the sun, Albus let out a scream as the sun light hit him as it started to burn and blister his skin. While vampire was busy with his burning flesh Stiles made a run out of the bed room. He ran into the wall and fled down the sitars he could see the front door and was just about to reach for it when a blood hand pulled him around and slammed him into the hard door "You little bitch you will pay for that!" He growled as he watched the teen pass out.


	7. Chapter 7

Albus threw the Stiles onto the bed; the teen was still out cold which made pulling his clothes off easier and tie him to the bed. But he was pissed his skin was red and blistered the pain was blinding but he used lucky for him he kept blood donors in the basement for this reason. He made sure that the blood was tied to the bed and stripped of his clothes.

Stiles woke up to the sounds of screaming and found he was tied to the bed, he felt his arms are tied above his head by what looks like a wire and every time he struggled against it, it dug into his wrists making him cry out, he tried to kick his legs out but found them bent and tied open "Ah your awake." The vampire said walking into the room wiping the blood off his mouth "You are such a naughty boy. I was planned on you enjoying this but you had to go and let the sun light in didn't you." Stiles eyes widen as he watched Albus walk up to the bed and let his long pale hands slide down his inner thigh. He jerked away which only got him a slap to his face as Albus pulled his head back to look at him "I will show you what happens when naughty boys get punish!" He growled as he got onto the bed

"GET OFF ME!" Stiles screamed, chuckling the vampire pull a cloth out of his pockets and then pushed it against Stiles mouth forcing the jaw apart as he tied it around his head

"As much as I would like to hear you scream and beg, I can't have the neighbours hearing you." He chuckled again "Shall we start?"

John stood there looking down at his arm, where only a few hours ago the bite was there but now nothing, he could tell something was different he could feel it but he could also feel his wolf crying for their son in his head and it was making him angry. "I think we found where the vampire is staying." Chris said as he flew into the house, all eyes turned to the hunter

"Where? And why the hell didn't you call!" John yelled

"He's at ex hunters house, the family has been missing for weeks." Allison said standing by her dad

"Well come on let's go!" Derek growled, the others left the house but Derek kept Peter back

"What?" the older man asked. "You can't think I had something to do with Stiles being taken? I have you know I ward those blood suckers!" the wolf growled

"Yes I know but you should have killed them!" Derek snarled

"Others would have come Derek think about it, I told you should have bitten him I should have just bitten him when I had the chance then all this wouldn't be happening." Derek growled at his uncle

"DEREK, PETER GET OUT HERE!" Scott yelled, Derek let another snarl out

"I will talk to you about this later." He said as he walked out the house to his car.

They drove to the street and stood at the house, there's a low glow of light coming from the main bed room, and it was the only light coming from the house "Are you sure?" Scott asked Chris, the hunter looked down at him and nodded

"I'm sure; we just got to make sure we take him by surprise." Chris told him, Derek walked back to them and stood holding a torn up shirt

"That's Stiles." John said as he took it from the wolf

"It is we have to hurry." Derek said, they all nodded and moved closer to the house splitting up.

Albus sat up on the bed clicking his muscle as he looked down at the unconscious teen that was coved bites, bruises and blood. He knew he went over the top with his punishment but he knew it would be worth it with the blood being controlled he would have him sat his feet in no time. He smirked as he stood up grabbed his jeans to redress himself 'DINGDONG'

Albus stood still at the sound of the door bell, looking down at the boy on the bed and happy that he won't be walking any where anytime soon he pulled a shirt on and walked down stairs to the front door. He stood there looking at the figure though the frosted window …sheriff …his mind was telling him, but he still went to answer the door.

He opens the door and stood there looking at the Sheriff a smell of wolves covered the man and it was driving him crazy "Yes can I help you?" He asked, John looked up at him and then held a picture up

"I'm looking for my son, he was kidnapped a couple of days ago, this woman was an accomplice with the kidnapper." John said holding up another photo. Albus felt like he should be holding his breath, if he need to breath,

"I'm sorry I don't know either of them." The vampire said and went to close the door, but John pushed his foot into the door away, he pushed the door open and his eyes flashed blue

"I think your lying!" John snarled

"Shit."

Alison and Chris came though the back door along with Isaac while Scott, Peter and Derek climbed the roof and came though the only window that wasn't bored up. Derek looked at Peter "Go and help them out!" Peter rolled his eyes and went down to stairs to the noisy night as Scott and Derek into the bed room.

"Oh god." Scott said standing there looking at the bed, Derek walked passed him and froze for a second before walking up to Stiles

"Stiles?" He whispered as he placed his hand on the teen's chest feeling the rise and fall "He's still alive." Derek said quietly as he untied Stiles "You should bite him." Derek tell's Scott

"No he needs a hospital." Scott argued, Derek got a clean blanket and covered Stiles up and held him closer

"No Scott he doesn't, see this bite here it's a claim we have less than two hours before this bite heals up and he's under the vampire's control." Derek tells the dark hair wolf

"Y...Your sure?"

"Do I look like I'm not?" Derek growled, Scott closed his eyes and let out a painful sigh as he changed into his wolf form and went to bite his best friend on his right arm where the claim bite was.


	8. Chapter 8

Albus tried crawling away; he pulled himself along on his hands as blood pouring out of his mouth after having all his fangs and teeth of his was ripped out of his mouth, along with other parts of the vampire's body that was ripped away from his body. Derek stood by the arch away and watched as the vampire crawl itself out into the open, the wolf knew that with the rising sun quickly the vampire. Derek smirked as the sun rose higher above the tree line and the tips of the vampire's fingers light up in flames and started to spread as the vampire started to scream.

The other wolves and hunters walked out from the arch away of the house apartment and watched the vampire burn up. Derek walked back inside as the others watched, he walked up the stairs to where his sleeping mate was guilt and anger bubbled up inside of Derek when he thought about what that vampire had done to his human…not so human many more… his mind told him as he stood by the bed and looked down at the sleeping form.

Stiles woke up and laid on the bed looking out the window into the sunlight, he blinked at the sun on his skin as he turned over in the bed and sat up, he looked around the room and notice that this was not the vampire's room it was bright, airy and it had books under a desk in the bed room …I'm in Derek's loft…Stiles thoughts told him, he turned to see Derek himself sat a sleep in a chair next to the bed. He smiled when he saw his sour wolf sat there a book had fallen flat on his chest his head hung to one side as he looked somewhat comfortable.

The sound of footsteps echoed into Stiles head making him put his hand over his ears as he watched some come up the stairs. His eyes widen when he saw it was his dad and his hands dropped into his lap "D...Dad?" He gasps

"Your wake I was being to worry the bite didn't take." John said as he walked over to him, he sat on the bed by Stiles lap and looked at Derek "He hasn't left your side since we found you."

"So I'm really here? This isn't some bad dream I'm not going to wake up and find myself screaming as…" John put his hand over Stiles mouth

"Don't do this to yourself Stiles, please. This is really your safe and yes Scott bites you before you ask." Stiles open his mouth and then closed it again before looking down into his lap

"He raped me."

"I know." John said with a cut of hurt and pains though his voice "I know, I'm so sorry we didn't get to you sooner. Chris had an idea it would be that house but we were not sure until we went ourselves." Stiles nodded and then launched himself into his dad's arms, feeling the sheriff's arms warp around himself Stiles let out a shaky laugh that woke Derek up.

Stiles looked at Derek and flashed a pair of amber eyes at him and Derek smiled at him "I will get you a drink, did you want something to eat?" He asked as he stood up

"Does that mean you will eat something?" Stiles asked him

"Yes." Both John and Derek said together, Stiles smiled as he watched Derek descend the stairs before looking back at his dad and saw his dad's eyes were blue

"OH MY GOD YOUR A WOLF!" Stiles yelled "AND YOUR EYES ARE BLUE!" He yelled even louder that made his own ears ring

"Shhhh calm down Stiles that was a long time ago." John said as he tried to stop his son from flipping out over his eyes. Which he found odd since not long ago his son was being attacked by a blood sucker, he thought Stiles would have flipped out over that rather than John's eyes going blue.

"W...What do you mean?" Stiles asked

"I was a rookie cop and I shot someone by mistake while trying to shoot a thief who has a gun." Stiles frowned

"I don't understand?"

"I wasn't trying to kill the thief but the man who I did shot I shot in shoulder, he had a weak heart and it killed him, I cleared of any wrong doings but it's still a stain on my mind." Stiles looked at him

"I'm sorry for freaking out." Stiles said

"Yeah well I freaked out when realised that you room smelt like Derek." John said giving him a pointed looked, Stiles would have blushed but instead he rolled his eyes and looked down at the bed sheet.


End file.
